world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
010514-Ryspor-Tlaloc
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering greatTenochtitlan GT at 16:59 -- 05:00 GT: ~Before yov ʃay anything, I'd like to apologize for my behaviovr earlier. It waʃ vncalled for.~ 05:00 GT: Really 05:00 GT: ~...And if I've vpʃet yovr moirallegiance in any way, let me jvʃt ʃay I am ʃo, ʃO ʃorry.~ 05:00 GT: Ha 05:00 GT: I'm the one who fucked it up 05:01 GT: But it ix your fault for having xuch a xlappable fucking face 05:01 GT: ~Haha.~ 05:01 GT: ~I'm ʃorry, I ʃhovldn't be lavghing, yov're probably fvriovʃ with me right now.~ 05:03 GT: I am 05:03 GT: I have half a mind to put down my huxktop and kick your axx 05:03 GT: But whatever, my head hurtx and Joxxik would be even more mad 05:04 GT: ~If it makeʃ yov feel any better, I did end vp fixing thingʃ with Joʃʃik.~ 05:05 GT: What 05:05 GT: He'x your new moirail or xomething? 05:05 GT: ~...Ah, yeʃ, vm, not qvite MOIRAILʃ, per ʃe...~ 05:05 GT: Whatever, he'x being all melodramatic ax uxual. Me and him will be <> again in a week, topx 05:06 GT: Wait what 05:06 GT: ~I, vm, I thovght it over, and diʃcvʃʃed thingʃ with my moirail, and then, vm...~ 05:07 GT: You're fucking kidding me 05:07 GT: ~Yov know, we don't have to neceʃʃarily talk abovt thiʃ right now, ahaha, have, have yov diʃcovered the clothing I left yov for ovr next miʃʃion?~ 05:08 GT: Xo you liked him after all? And yet you xtill put him through the wringer? YOU BETTER NOT BE FAKING THIX TIME 05:09 GT: ~I ʃwear I'm not! I only jvʃt figvred it ovt recently, and I ʃWEAR it'ʃ real thiʃ time, I promiʃe! I wovldn't be ʃo crvel aʃ to fake it another time!~ 05:10 GT: ~If I break hiʃ heart again, yov...yov have permiʃʃion to, to kill me, or do whatever yov feel neceʃʃary, regardleʃʃ of what Joʃʃik ʃayʃ!~ 05:12 GT: "~If I break hiʃ heart again, yov...yov have permiʃʃion to, to kill me" 05:12 GT: Are you xerioux 05:12 GT: I'm xaving thix log 05:12 GT: ~Pleaʃe do. I don't think Joʃʃik wovld believe yov otherwiʃe.~ 05:14 GT: Wow, I guexx we all forge our own execution xwordx 05:14 GT: Way to fuck up there fixh 05:15 GT: >8:) 05:15 GT: ~3=:3, I ʃvppoʃe?~ 05:16 GT: ~Or wovld it be 3=:/, to expreʃʃ the "fvckvp" I jvʃt committed...~ 05:16 GT: What'x thix about clothex 05:17 GT: ~Oh yeʃ, vm while yov were off nvrʃing yovr apparent headache, we ʃet ovt on ovr next miʃʃion, to an abandoned theater and the party going on therein.~ 05:17 GT: ~The party iʃ rvn by the ʃhe-bvll Heffina, who haʃ a rather ʃtrict "no boyʃ allowed" policy, ʃo in order to get in, we, ah, had to improviʃe a little.~ 05:18 GT: ~...And by improviʃe I mean all of vʃ are cvrrently croʃʃ-dreʃʃing.~ 05:19 GT: Haha, you wouldn't need to change much to convince her 05:20 GT: ~Yeʃ, I thovght ʃo too, bvt yov don't exactly have a feminine figvre, no offenʃe, ʃo I waʃ forced to take rather, aha, draʃtic meaʃvreʃ on yovr part.~ 05:20 GT: What 05:21 GT: ~Yov'll find yovr ovtfit in yovr tent, I believe.~ 05:21 GT: ~...Pleaʃe try not to take it too perʃonally.~ 05:22 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gets up from the stump he was sitting on, and takes a peek into his tent, seeing the frilly dress laid neatly on the bed -- 05:23 GT: WELP 05:23 GT: I GUEXX I'M NOT GOING IN THEN 05:24 GT: ~There'ʃ no need to be peʃʃimiʃtic, everyone elʃe iʃ doing it too.~ 05:25 GT: ~ʃeriad even pvt on a ʃvndreʃʃ for the occaʃion, yov know.~ 05:26 GT: I bet xhe lookx poxitively fat in it 05:26 GT: AND NOPE 05:26 GT: ~Oh no, ʃhe lookʃ qvite pretty, if I do ʃay ʃo myʃelf.~ 05:26 GT: It'x probably too late for me to get in anywayx 05:26 GT: ~I don't blame yov if yov feel yov'd make a worʃe girl than her, really, I vnderʃtand.~ 05:28 GT: Xhut up 05:29 GT: Why are you even xneaking in there 05:29 GT: ~We have to in order to get one of the keyʃ to the Denizen'ʃ Gate.~ 05:30 GT: ~It'ʃ a very important qveʃt, and a key, haha, to ovr ʃvcceʃʃ on thiʃ planet.~ 05:31 GT: What, xhe'x juxt giving out keyx to random croxxdrexxerx? 05:36 GT: ~Well, we haven't really figvred ovt a plan per ʃe, bvt if I remember correctly, yov have a fairly decent ʃtealth ʃtat, ʃo it wovld be moʃt helpfvl if yov came along.~ 05:37 GT: "Xtealth xtat" 05:37 GT: God everyone here ix a hoplexx nerd 05:39 GT: ~Ahaha, I, I don't know what yov mean, haha...~ 05:39 GT: Get out 05:39 GT: I'm not wearing that thing either -- greatTenochtitlan GT ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 17:39 --